Ever After High: New Villain in Town
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Wicca West, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West, is ready to begin her reign of terror at Ever After High! But will she learn more than just evil spells and misbehavior?
1. Mother-Daughter Talk

In a dark and decaying wasteland stood a tall, black castle with jagged spires that looked over the gloomy area as a symbol of dominance.

Within the walls of this evil castle, a young girl walked down a hallway. The only light there was were torches lit with green fire.

In fact, most of the interior of the castle was green. It was the signature color of a young girl who approached a massive dark green door.

The girl was a teenager. She had short, messy black hair streaked with green and wore a tattered black dress with matching pointed boots. Her emerald green eyes sparked.

But her most unique trait was her green skin.

This girl was a witch. A wicked witch.

Her name was Wicca West, daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West.

Wicca opened the door and approached a jar of a slimy green liquid placed upon a black pedestal.

"Hi, Mom." Wicca said.

Two piercing green eyes blinked from inside the jar. "Hello, dear."

During the prime of her evilness, the Wicked Witch of the West tormented and conquered the Land of Oz. All would tremble at the mention of her name. Her dark magic was powerful beyond imagination.

But one day, a girl with magic shoes named Dorothy Gale dumped a bucket of water on the evil witch and destroyed her. The event was written in the Storybook of Legends.

However, not all of the story was written.

The flying monkey minions who were still loyal to the Wicked Witch managed to salvage what was left of their master.

Since the witch was reduced to a gooey mess, the flying monkeys took care of Wicca, who at the time was only a baby witchling.

After years of being castle-schooled and taught dark magic spells, how to be mean and terrify innocent people by her mother's tutelage and her flying monkey family, Wicca was ready to start a new chapter in her life.

"Today's the day, my little witch." Wicked Witch mused. "You are to go to Ever After High."

Wicca was excited to finally leave the castle and show the world how evil she was, but she wasn't too happy about how her story ends. "Do I really have to go, Mom? I mean, I know my evil destiny is important, but I don't want to end up...y'know..."

"Who said anything about you being destroyed?"

Wicca froze.

"I'm happy to let you know that things have changed for the better at Ever After High." Wicked Witch said. Her daughter sensed the enthusiasm in her words. "Do you remember the Evil Queen?"

"Yeah, you were the baddest best friends ever." Wicca replied.

"Yes, yes. She was the only villain who was truly my equal. EQ went to conquer Ever After while I conquered Oz. Then we both ended up locked away from the world we wish we could change. Well, I happen to know thanks to her daughter Raven has made it so anyone at Ever After High can follow their own destiny."

"You mean...I don't have to-?!" Wicca breathed out.

"That's right. You can still be a wicked witch without being destroyed."

"YAHOOOOOO!" Wicca jumped with joy. "Awesome! So I can be a villain and not get destroyed?!"

"Yes, in fact, I know a better story you can be in."

Wicca stopped jumping. "Huh? What do you mean, Mom?"

"You see, dear. Evil Queen's daughter Raven doesn't want to be evil."

"WHAT?!" Wicca screeched like a witch should screech.

"Yes, apparently she doesn't want anything do to with her mother's destiny. She just threw it away."

"Why wouldn't she want her destiny?! Being a villain is great!" Wicca had always dreamed of being a great and powerful wicked witch like her mother was. Flying around the castle on her broomstick, pulling mean pranks and practicing her evil cackles, it was a hoot!

"But this is a good thing, dear. Don't you see? Now that Raven, the only person in Ever After who is as powerful as you has rejected the most prestigious villain role in fairytale history, someone is going to take her place."

A rush of ecstasy surged through Wicca's body. "ME?! I get to be the next EVIL QUEEN?!" She bounced up and down, bursting at the seams.

"BUT!" Wicked Witch said, making her daughter stop bouncing. "You must keep this secret. You are not the only one eager to take the crown of the Evil Queen. So, you must befriend Raven Queen and learn the tricks of her mother's trade. Gain her trust and make sure she stays good and keep your evil competition out of the way. That way, being the next Evil Queen will be a cinch."

Wicca counted her tasks with her green fingers. "Okay, be Raven's friend, make sure she stays good, keep evil competition out of the way, and become the new Evil Queen. Got it!"

"Don't. Blow it." Wicked Witch bellowed, her eyes flashed from inside the jar.

"Don't worry, Mom. I won't let you down." Wicca hugged the jar. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweet-wart." her mother cooed.

Wicca wished her mother had arms to put around her. It wasn't easy growing up having a jar of slime for a mother. Maybe when Wicca becomes the Evil Queen, she can restore her mother to her former glory.

That will be a magnificent day indeed.

But right now, it was time for school.


	2. New School, New Possibilities

In the world of Ever After, the weather was usually bright and sunny.

But today, things were a bit different.

The sky was turning green and the wind seemed to pick up high speeds.

Inside Ever After High, Milton Grimm, headmaster of the school, made an announcement.

"Attention students! There is a tornado heading straight for the school. So, for everyone's safety, please take shelter in the school basement."

All of the students gathered in two single-filed lines to the basement.

"Do you think we'll be alright?" Apple White, daughter of Snow White said.

"I'm sure we will." said Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen.

Just then, Headmaster Grimm approached the girls. "Ms. White, I wish to see you in my office." he said in his serious tone.

Apple's bright blue eyes widened. "Me, Sir?!"

"You are not in trouble. I simply need your assistance." said the headmaster.

"Oh, of course." Apple looked as Raven, who shrugged as she was just as confused as Apple.

Headmaster Grimm brought Apple to his office. "You see, Ms. White. There's a reason why a tornado is heading straight for the school."

"Why is that, Headmaster?" asked Apple.

"There's a new student coming here from the Land of Oz. And the only way to travel from Oz is by tornado."

"The Land of Oz?!" Apple gasped. "How enchanting! I've always wanted to meet someone from Oz! Don't worry, Headmaster Grimm! You can count on me!"

"Of course I can." he smiled. "Now, let's go greet our new student."

Outside, a great big tornado was tearing through the village of Ever After. Everyone took shelter in their homes.

The tornado was composed of green wind. It blew directly down the road, leaving destruction in it's path.

The monstrous whirlwind approached Ever After. But as soon as it came close to the castle, it dissipated in an instant.

And there, standing before her new school, was Ever After High's newest villain, Wicca West, along with four black trunks of luggage.

Wicca saw the doors open and out came Milton Grimm. He observed the fallen tree branches and various debris around the area.

"That was quite a wicked entrance, Miss West." said the headmaster. "You're off to a promising start." He smiled. Headmaster Grimm was always delighted that students followed their appropriate destinies, even those with evil destinies.

"Welcome to Ever After High." The headmaster said as he came down the steps. "I am Milton Grimm, headmaster of Ever After High. The trolls will take care of your luggage."

"Hmm," Wicca grumbled from deep inside herself. She remembered what her mother always said: 'Evil actions speak louder than words.'

"Now then, I will have a member of the welcoming committee show you around the school and bring you to your dorm room."

Wicca followed the headmaster inside. The first thing she saw was the overbearingly sweet looking girl who made the young witch cringe with disgust.

Apple White stared slackjawed at the new student. She gaped at her bright green skin, floppy black witch's hat over her wire-like hair, long black cape, shapeless black dress and pointed black boots. In her hand was a broomstick.

Apple never felt this sense of dread since she came face to face with the Evil Queen herself.

Wicca grew a devilish smile as she took in this blonde girl's frightened look. Her emerald eyes glistened with wicked excitement.

 _'This would be a perfect person to terrorize!'_ Wicca thought. She couldn't wait to start school. As a wicked witch, she couldn't stand anything sweet or pleasant looking. And this Apple girl was begging for some evil pranks.

Feeling the nasty look of the new student penetrating her soul, Apple swallowed a little and introduced herself. "H-Hello, I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White."

"Really? The Snow White?" Wicca mused. "How disgustingly nice."

Apple was a bit surprised by those words. "I take it you're a villain?"

"And you're the winner of today's Miss Obvious award."

"Miss West!" Headmaster Grimm reprimanded. "I understand your role as a villain, but you must mind your manners!"

 _'I'd rather melt.'_ Wicca said in her mind.

Apple cleared her throat to break the tension. "Anyway, Wicca. As as a member of the Ever After High Welcoming Committee, I'm proud to show you around our fine institution of learning!"

Wicca was excited to begin her evil destiny at this school, but she had to look uncaring, so she just scoffed.

* * *

Once Headmaster Grimm announced the tornado was over, the students emerged from the basement.

But when they saw who was beside Apple, they all looked with shocked eyes.

Apple White was beaming as she was walking with the most abnormal looking girl they've ever seen.

Wicca glanced her green eyes around the hallway. Seeing their scared expressions what just the first impression she wanted to make.

"And this is the Castleteria where we have lunch!" Apple said.

As expected, many students stared at Wicca. But she noticed a hint of disgust in their eyes and she felt a twinge of sadness.

Wicked witches weren't known to be beauty queens, but Wicca knew that she was ugly, or at least she believed so. But it didn't matter, evil is an ugly business and it doesn't have to be pretty.

At the corner of Wicca's eye, a boy with glasses was walking by with a taller blonde boy. The boy in the glasses saw Wicca in his path and was so startled, he tripped and dropped his lunch tray on the floor.

"HEY!" Wicca shouted, gobs of food on her favorite pointed boots. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, DORK!"

"Uh, s-sorry!" the boy stuttered, fixing his glasses. "I didn't mean to!"

"You better not have!" snapped Wicca, her eyes flashing.

"Hey! Take a chill potion!" the blonde boy said. "He said he was sorry! And...who are you anyway? I've never seen you before."

"Oh! Uh, Daring, this is Wicca West. She's a new villain student from the Land of Oz!"

Daring blinked his blue eyes and sneered. "A villain? So you're the one who tripped my brother!"

Wicca growled and grabbed Daring from his shirt collar. "You brother tripped over his own feet, ya nitwit!"

Daring and Wicca kept glaring daggers at each other until Apple broke them apart. "Okay! Okay! That's enough!"

Daring scoffed and fixed his shirt before picking his brother off the floor and walked away.

Apple heard murmurs among her peers. They were obviously talking about Wicca.

"Wicca, I know you're just following your destiny. But you can't get in too much trouble." Apple warned her. "If you get in too much trouble, you could get expelled!"

Wicca frowned. "What's the point of being a villain if I can't be bad?" There's one thing she had to hate about school.

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to be bad in your story." Apple said. Her smile made Wicca want to puke.

"How about we get you some lunch?" Apple offered. "We can order something from the menu."

"No thanks." Wicca snapped her fingers and a black metal box appeared in her hands. "I packed my own lunch."

Apple showed her to a table. There, Wicca spotted two girls. One girl with long, wavy brown hair with pink streaks. She wore pink dress and a pair of crown glasses.

It was the other girl who really caught Wicca's eye. She wore a purple dress and a silver spiky headband in her black and purple hair.. She looked like a bad witch, perhaps this could be a potential friend.

"Wicca, I'd like you to meet my best friends forever after, Briar Beauty and Raven Queen." Apple introduced.

Wicca spotted her target. This was the good witch she had to befriend!

"Nice to meet you!" Wicca smiled so splendidly nice, it surprised Apple. She immediately sat next to Raven.

"Nice to meet you too." Raven said. "Uh, Wicca, right?"

"Yep! Wicca West! Daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West."

Briar's brown eyes grew wide. "For real?! _That_ wicked witch?!"

Raven was just as shocked. "I thought she was destroyed!"

Wicca wanted to snap at them for speaking of her mother in a poor way, but she kept it inside and took a breath. "Well...my mom was...destroyed when I was just a baby. So I really don't talk about her much."

"Oh..." Raven felt the genuine pain in her words. She put an understanding hand on Wicca's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Wicca. I didn't mean anything."

Wicca felt touched by Raven's kindness. Never would she expect a complete stranger being nice to a mean, ugly witch like her.

"Wicca? You okay?" said Apple.

"Huh?" Wicca blinked. "Yeah, I-I'm okay." She opened her lunch box. "You want a banana bread muffin?" She took out the sweet treat and offered it to Raven.

"Sure!" Raven kindly took the muffin and had a bite. "Wow! This is spelltacular! Did you make these?"

Wicca shook her head. "Nope, my Aunt Flossy made them. She's the best cook in the world!"

Raven raised a brow. "Aunt Flossy?"

"Yeah," Wicca took out her mirrorphone and looked up a picture of her aunt. "Here she is."

The girls leaned in to see this wonderful aunt. They expected a sweet looking green witch.

Instead, they saw a green, winged ape wearing red lip stick and a pink apron. She was smiling, exposing her hideous yellow teeth.

"That's your aunt?!" Briar blurted out, disgusted.

"Yeah. When my mom was destroyed, the flying monkeys took care of me and raised me." Wicca explained. "They're not perfect, but they're still family to me."

The girls were stunned by Wicca's story. Raised by flying monkeys? It sounded more wacky than Wonderland!

As Wicca enjoyed her muffin, she felt something interesting today with Raven. Perhaps it's friendship?

 _'Mom's plan is working already!'_ Wicca thought happily in her head. _'This is gonna be a breeze!'_


	3. Getting Settled

After lunch, Apple showed Wicca to her dorm room.

"So, Apple. Have you always been friends with Raven?" Wicca asked.

"Well, when we became roommates we did." Apple answered. "Since she was so important to my story, I figured we could live together as frenemies. But when she decided not to be bad, things were pretty difficult between us." Apple smiled again. "But we got over our differences and we became closer than ever!"

 _'Interesting,'_ Wicca thought. _'Maybe this goody goody will help me in my mission after all.'_

"Anywho, the girls' and boys' dormitory is separated by the break room." Apple continued. "In there, students can relax, chit-chat, or just do thronework. But to get there, we have a lot of staircases to climb."

Just then, a human-sized fairy zipped past Apple and Wicca then looked back at them with a snort. "Have fun climbing, losers!" Then she flew off.

Wicca growled, clenching her broomstick handle.

"Don't listen to her." said Apple. "She's Faybelle Thorn, daughter of the Dark Fairy and she's never nice to anyone."

Wicca memorized the fairy well. Platinum blonde hair and small iridescent wings, she'll have to remember to cast a nasty spell on her next time they meet.

"Oh, well. We may not have wings. But climbing is just as good." Apple put her foot on the first step, but Wicca grabbed her arm.

"Who said we have to climb?" Wicca said.

Apple was confused until Wicca positioned herself on her broomstick. "Hop on."

"Oooh!" Apple clapped her hands together. "I've never flown on a broomstick before!" She sat behind Wicca and held on tight.

Wicca pushed herself off the ground and they zoomed right up the stairs.

"WOO-HOOOO!" Apple shouted with excitement. Wicca instinctively let out a wicked cackle as they whipped past startled students. Soon enough, they made it to the dormitory.

"Okay, White. Where's my room at?" Wicca asked.

"Let's see..." Apple looked around and spotted the right door. "There! Right there!"

Wicca landed right in front of the door. It was room 13A.

"Thirteen?" Wicca grinned. "My favorite number."

Apple opened the door and said triumphantly, "Welcome to your new home!"

The room was the perfect size, but Wicca noticed there were two canopied beds, two desks, two dressers, and two closets instead of one of each.

"Normally, everyone has a roommate. But you don't have one." Apple said.

"Oh, I don't mind at all. A wicked witch needs her space." Wicca said as she walked inside. Everything in the room was white and pink, Wicca's least favorite colors.

"Well, the trolls brought in your luggage and you have your own bathroom. Any questions?"

Wicca had an idea. "Yeah, do you think I can visit your dorm, Apple?"

"Huh? Why?" asked Apple.

"Because..." Wicca thought up the perfect lie. "I really want to redecorate this place. So, maybe if I see yours and Raven's room. I can get some ideas!"

"Of course you can!" Apple chirped. "Follow me!"

 _'This chick's a total sap!'_ Wicca thought gleefully. She followed Apple a few doors down and presented her room.

"Ta-da!" Apple sang.

Wicca was amazed at how different each side of the room was. Apple's side was decorated cheerfully elegant with white, gold and royal red while Raven's side was dark and sinister with purples, blacks, and hints of silver.

"What do you think?" said Apple.

Wicca's eyes were glued to Raven's side. "Perhaps you could show me around this half?" She hoped to find some Evil Queen secrets.

"Absolutely!" Apple said. "I actually decorated Raven's half of the room for her when she moved in!"

Wicca turned to the young princess. "You did this?!" She never expected this dumb blonde to have such wicked taste. Her eyes traveled all over the room, many decorating ideas filled her mind. But she couldn't find anything Evil Queen related, there some hextbooks from the school, but Wicca already has those.

Before Wicca could investigate Raven's room any further, Raven herself walked in. "Huh?! Wicca?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I'm just getting inspirational ideas for when I decorate my dorm room!" Wicca said. She tried to change the subject. "Is this a real throne? It's great!"

"Yeah, but I never sit in it." Raven replied. "Apple thought I'd like it."

Apple innocently shrugged.

"You...don't sit in it?!" Wicca couldn't believe it! The throne was gorgeously ghastly! With it's plush purple cushions and creepily crafted black woodwork. Any villain would kill to sit in that thing!

"Well, since you don't sit in it..." Wicca began. "Can I have it?!" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, I don't care." Raven said with a dismissive wave. "It just takes up space."

"Really?! Ya mean it?!" Wicca was beaming. "Thank you!" She raised her hands and used her magic to lift the throne off the floor.

"Whoa! Do you need a hand with that?!" Raven said. "That's a heavy throne!"

"It's okay! I got it!" Wicca replied.

"But you can't get it through the door!" Apple said.

Wicca rolled her eyes and with a wave of her hand, the doorway became wide enough for Wicca to put the throne through it.

Amazed, Raven and Apple followed Wicca all the way back to her room and set the throne against the wall.

"Hmm, purple's not really my color." Wicca pointed a finger at the throne and the cushion became green. "Perfect!"

"Wow! You sure are good with magic!" Apple said in awe.

"Of course. I'm the most powerful witch in Oz." Wicca cracked her knuckles. "Now, time for some redecorating."

Wicca stretched out her arms and said a spell underarms her breath. Green magic swirled around her body like a tornado. Apple and Raven shielded themselves as dark magic spiraled completely around the room.

A flash of green light filled the dorm.

The girls opened their eyes and were breath taken by the results. Wicca's room was like a realm of darkness. The drapes of the canopy bed were now black, shredded fabric, the bedspread was green with swirling black patterns.

From the black diamond chandelier to the black furniture to the green carpet, the entire room was transformed.

"Whoa..." Was all Raven could say.

"You...certainly don't waste time, do you?" Apple said.

"Yep! I was so excited to redecorate! I couldn't stand how bland this room was before!" She willed one of her trunks to open and several knick-knacks hovered onto her desk.

But the biggest item she brought out of her trunk was a portrait of her mother.

Raven stared at the picture. "Is this your mom?"

"Yeah," Wicca sighed. The Wicked Witch was tall, imposing and alluring. Her black hair pulled in a tight bun and topped with a witch's hat. She wore a velvet black dress and flowing black cape. She was a paragon of evilness.

"I wish she was here with me..." Wicca said. She was feeling homesick already.

"Don't feel bad, Wicca. Sometimes I miss my mom too." Raven said. "But we have to learn to be strong and be independent. If not, how do we get through life when we're on our own?"

Wicca nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Well, we're going to let you get settled in." Apple said. "If you need anything, here's my number." Apple handed her a slip of paper.

"Thanks..." Wicca said. "And...thanks for showing me around. I didn't expect anyone would be this nice to me."

Raven smiled. "Yeah, I understand. It was hard for me going to school because everyone was afraid of me. But once you get used to this place, you'll fit in just fine."

Wicca shuffled her feet. "So...does this mean we're friends now?"

Raven and Apple looked surprised.

"I mean...I really do want to have friends but...I just don't how know how to make friends!" Wicca was raised to be wicked and vile as her mother, but she knew nothing about friendship or social interaction.

"Well, all that stuff you did today, that is how you make friends." Apple said.

"It is?"

"Sure! We had those awesome muffins for lunch!" Raven said.

"And you and I flew on your broomstick together!" Apple added. "And we got to know about you. When you go out and talk to people and let them get to know you, that's how you make friends."

"She's right." said Raven. "Friendship is something you have to earn. You have to meet people and talk to them. Give them a chance to get to know you."

Wicca's smile lit up her green face. "I'll do it! Thanks you guys!" She blinked. "But...don't tell anyone I was being nice okay? I'm still a villain after all. I have to keep up appearances."

To her surprise, Apple hugged her. "Don't worry, Wicca! We won't tell a soul! Right, Raven?"

"Promise!" Raven crossed her heart. They said their goodbyes and left Wicca's room.

"YES!" Wicca spontaneously started doing cartwheels all over her room. "I did it! I did it! I made real friends!"

"Let's not get carried away, Wicca."

Wicca stopped in mid-cartwheel. She fell to the floor and turned her head to the portrait. It was glowing with a green aura.

"Mom?! Is that you?!"

"Of course it's me." said the portrait. "I enchanted this painting so that I can telepathically keep an eye on you."

Wicca felt embarrassed. She should know better than to underestimate her mother.

"Now stay sharp, my detestable darling. Don't distract yourself with goodness after coming this far or you'll lose sight of the mission." Her mother stared at her intently through the painting's eyes. "Remember the honor and integrity of the West clan. Evil runs through our veins. Friendships are only good for taking advantage of others. Understood?"

Wicca nodded. "Yes, Mother. I won't get distracted again."

"Good. Now, get some rest. You have school tomorrow." said Wicked Witch. "And remember to be nasty as nasty can be. I'll be checking in on you every once in a while.

"Yes, Mom."

"And don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Yes, Mom."

The picture's glow faded away. It returned to a normal portrait again.

Wicca sighed and took off her witch hat. A furry little creature popped out of it.

"Wingsy?!" Wicca gasped. "You stowed away in my hat?!"

Wingsy was a baby flying monkey. He blinked his little black eyes and started flying around the room, squeaking happily.

Wicca couldn't help but laugh. Her pet and best friend was here to stay with her. Wicca held out her arms and Wingsy flew right into them.

"At least I got you, buddy." She kissed the monkey on his furry head. "And you've got a whole bed to yourself!" Wicca showed Wingsy the second bed.

Wingsy screeched with happiness and flew onto the bed. He jumped up and down and eventually rested on the pillows.

As Wicca got ready for bed, she hoped her day went evilly well tomorrow. She was gals to make friends, but she had to block their kindness out.

She was a villain on a mission.


	4. A Wicked First Day

The next morning, Wicca was up and ready. She woke up early to practice her evil exercises, like what scary faces to make and what insults to say to people who annoyed her.

It was the first day of public school classes and Wicca wanted to look her best. She decided to wear her ratty sleeveless tea-length smock, long cape, and her signature witch hat, they were all in her favorite shade of black: dead black.

She finished it off with her black broomstick strapped around her back.

"Hmm, which socks should I wear?" Wicca needed a pop of color. "Green and black striped or black and white striped?"

Wingsy popped out from Wicca's hat and pointed to the green and black striped socks. Wicca nodded in agreement and slipped on the socks then her black pointy-toe booties.

"Time for school." Wicca put on her deepest scowl and marched out of her room. Hopping on her broomstick, she flew past other students and took delight in slapping the back of their heads as she flew by them.

Wicca was so happy to start school. Her first class was General Villainy, she had a pretty good feeling she'll do well in that one.

The young witch arrived at the door and flew down the long staircase. The class was being held in a cauldron room. How wicked!

There was no one in the dark and dreary room yet. So Wicca sat in a stool on the far right corner so she could observe her villainous competition.

"Wicca?"

The witch turned around and saw Raven Queen. "You're here early."

"Hey, Raven!" Wicca waved, happy to see Raven again. "Sit with me!"

Raven wasn't used to people wanting to sit with her. So this was a nice change of pace, she took a seat right next to the wicked witch.

"I'm so hexcited!" Wicca chirped. "Who are our classmates?! Who's the teacher?!"

"Well, there's you, me, Ginger Breadhouse, Lizzie Hearts, Faybelle Thorn, Duchess Swan, Ramona Badwolf, and Sparrow Hood." Raven said. "And Mr. Badwolf is our teacher, he appreciates bad behavior in class. In fact, we get hextra credit for it."

Wicca's smile couldn't be bigger. "I think I'm gonna like this class!"

"Yeah? I don't like this class..." Raven sighed.

"Really? Why? I mean, class where you can be bad? Sounds easy to me!" Wicca responded.

Before Raven could respond, a snarky voice cut her off. "Because Raven doesn't deserve to be in this class." It was that Faybelle girl Wicca saw the other day. "She's too much of a goody goody to pass." She sat in the front of the classroom.

"Couldn't agree more." A girl in a white ballerina outfit came down as well. She sat next to Faybelle.

A girl with pink hair pulled into pigtails came down. A girl with heart shaped hair and a heart covered dress came, then came a boy wearing a fedora and carried an electric guitar with him. Then finally, a girl with long brown hair with a streak of red and a face full of attitude.

The pink haired girl came up to Wicca with a white box. "Hi! You must be Wicca, the new girl everyone's talking about." She smiled. "My name's Ginger. I made you some cupcakes."

Wicca couldn't hide her surprise. No one has ever made her sweets except her Aunt Flossy. She looked at Raven, who smiled. "It's okay. Ginger's an amazing chef."

Trusting Raven, the young witch opened the box. They were chocolate cupcakes with pink icing and sparkling sprinkles. They smelled delicious.

Wicca unwrapped the cupcake and took a bite. "MMMM!" She muttered words of gratitude with her mouth full of cupcake.

Ginger smiled proudly. "Thanks!" She blinked. "I think."

Faybelle rolled her eyes. "How pathetic. Two wimpy witches playing tea party."

Wicca responded by throwing a cupcake right on the side of Faybelle's face. She was hit so hard she fell out of her seat.

All of the students gasped loudly at Wicca's sudden action.

"Whoa! Direct hit!" Sparrow laughed.

Faybelle flew up wth her wings and wiped the frosting off her face. "You are so gonna pay for that!" She raised her hands to cast an evil spell.

Wicca was unfazed. "Why don't you just wash that down?" She pointed to one of the bubbling cauldrons and made it's slimy contents shoot out like a cannon and made a direct hit at the dark fairy.

Faybelle yelled in pain as the boiling hot vile burned her skin, her wings were too wet to fly with as she fell to the floor. Warts started sprouting all over her!

"Consider that a warning." Wicca said with a cold, icy glare.

"ENOUGH!" a voice roared through the cauldron room. Stomping into the classroom was a tall, imposing wolf wearing a tan coat and torn blue jeans. In his hand was a clipboard.

"Mr. Badwolf! Did you see what she did to me?!" Faybelle whined.

"I certainly did." Mr. Badwolf growled. "You're Miss Wicca West, right?" His scowl became a grin. "Nice job! Very evil!" He wrote on his clipboard. "Hextra credit for you."

Wicca felt like she won the Witch championship.

"Miss Thorn, to Madame Yaga's office to remove those warts." Mr. Badwolf ordered. "That potion still had some magic in it after all."

Royally humiliated, Faybelle frowned as she walked up the stairs.

"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Raven said.

"What? Nobody talks to a wicked witch like that and goes off that easy." Wicca said. "A villain always stands her ground."

"Excellent point, Miss West." said Mr. Badwolf. "Now, you're here because you're the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. Why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself?"

"Well, I'm bound and determined to be the greatest villain ever after!" Wicca said. "And I don't care who I step on to get there cause I ain't coming back down!"

"Very well put." Mr. Badwolf put down his clipboard and grabbed a piece of chalk. "Now, for today's lesson. We'll talk about tormenting people in secret." He began drawing on the chalkboard. "The most important part of being a villain is never getting caught. One way to commit an evil deed and throw off suspicion is frame someone else and make it convincing."

Wicca was taking notes as her teacher went on. But she noticed that Raven was hardly paying attention. Instead, she was drawing flowers and butterflies in her notebook!

* * *

After classes, Wicca stuck by Raven, not letting her out of her sight.

Just then, a bubbly blonde girl came up to to Wicca. "Blondie Lockes here with a new student newscast! I'm here with the new villain in town Wicca West, daughter of the infamous Wicked Witch of the West!" She jammed a microphone into Wicca's face. "Wicca! Is it true that you've been an orphan your whole life ever since your mother was destroyed?"

Wicca flashed her eyes. But Blondie kept going.

"Would you say your choice of dumpy, ragged clothing expresses your ugliness inside?"

Raven saw the anger growing on Wicca's face. "Uh, Blondie. You should probably-"

"Does the pressure of being a villain ever get to you?!"

Wicca held her hand out and froze Blondie with her magic. "Put this in your newscast...MIND YOU OWN BUSINESS, DORK!" She willed a nearby locker to open and blasted Blondie inside, slamming it shut and locking it up.

The wicked witch saw the alarmed looks of other students. "ANYONE ELSE WANNA INTERVIEW ME?!"

The students shook their heads and ran away.

"That's what I thought." With a swish of her cape, Wicca stormed away.

"Wicca! Wait!" Raven followed her. "Look, I know Blondie can get annoying at times, but you shouldn't have done that!"

"Hey! I had every right to do that!" Wicca retorted. "Calling me an orphan and my clothes dumpy and ragged?! Who does she think she is?!"

"Well, no offense but...your clothes are...not so great." Raven admitted.

Wicca stopped, then turned to Raven. "They're that bad?"

Raven nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to maybe try some new clothes, maybe something pretty!"

"I can't where pretty new clothes." Wicca responded.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm an ugly old witch. I'm not suppose to look pretty."

Raven was visibly stunned. "You're not ugly!" she blurted out. "And definitely not old!"

"But..." Wicca looked at her hands. "I'm green."

"So? What's that got to do with anything? You can be just as beautiful as the next girl! You maybe a villain, but that doesn't mean you can't be gorgeous! I mean, there's my mom, the Evil Queen. And...I have to admit, despite being the ultimate evil, she has killer style."

Wicca looked at her dress. It had holes, loose strings, and a rather unpleasant smell. Her grimy hair and beat up old hat, stained socks and uncomfortable pointy shoes...

Along with carrying around that broomstick, she looked like she worked for an evil stepfamily.

Perhaps a great villlain needed to look great too.

"Well...maybe I could use a little touch up." Wicca finally admitted.

Raven smiled her purple lips. "Then come with me. I know some expert stylists."


	5. Looking Good Being Bad

In Raven's room, Raven had Wicca sitting on a chair in front of her black oak vanity. Laying on Raven's bed were Wicca's clothes she packed.

Ratty black tunics, shabby capes, dirty striped socks, and beaten up pointed hats. And she only had one pair of shoes, her black pointed booties.

"Man, have you EVER gone shopping?" asked a stunned Raven.

"No, a wicked witch doesn't belong in shopping malls or stores with the beautiful people." Wicca sneered. "So...who are these expert stylists?"

"Only the best in the business." Raven heard a knock at her door and rushed to open it. Wicca turned around and saw two girls with different styles. One had edgy, cool style and other was sweet and simple all in blue.

"Wicca, this is Poppy O'hair and Farrah Goodfairy." Raven introduced.

"Hey." Poppy said, in her hand was her bag of hair supplies.

"Nice to meet you!" Farrah greeted warmly. "I'm so hexcited! I've never designed clothes for a witch before!"

"Design?!"

"Yeah, while Poppy does your hair, Farrah will ask you for what you want in your new clothes. Then, I'll handle the rest." Raven said.

Poppy got out her scissors, comb, brush, hair dryer, everything she needed. "Okay, first. The hat has got to go." But when Poppy reached for the hat, Wingsy poked his head out and screeched at her.

"WHOA!" Poppy jumped a mile back. "What the hex?!"

"Sorry, that's Wingsy, my pet flying monkey." Wicca gently removed the creature from her head and removed her hat.

"Nice highlights, but it's a little on the scruffy side." Poppy said, examining her customer. "So, what do you want to do? Like a bob-cut?"

Wicca knew absolutely nothing about hair. In fact, she only had those green highlights because of a beauty spell gone wrong.

She tried to have long, gorgeous hair like the flying monkey models she read in her adoptive family's magazines, but it ended up a black and green tangled mess.

"Uh...sure." Wicca answered.

While Poppy got to work, Raven decided to do her nails. "So, what nail polish do you like?" She showed her some of her favorites. "I've got Midnight Black, Sparkling Purple, and Shining Silver."

"Midnight Black." Wicca answered right away. She loves black.

Farrah doodled her designs in her fashion book. "Raven said you like witch hats and capes?"

"Yeah."

"No problem." Farrah kept doodling. "Green and black are obviously your trademark colors. Now, let she talk my favorite part: shoes!" She giggled excitedly. "Do you like pointy shoes like other witches wear?"

Wicca was silent.

"No? Okay! So what's your idea of a dream shoe?" asked the future fairy godmother. "Perhaps a pair of slippers?"

Wicca was still silent. Nice shoes always reminded her of the Red Slippers, the magic shoes that once belonged to her mother's sister, the Wicked Witch of the East.

They were a source of great power. Wicca's mother desperately wanted those shoes to make her all powerful, but that rotten Dorothy Gale destroyed her and she kept the shoes for herself.

To think, one of the most powerful magical items in the fairy tale world in the hands of a pathetic mortal.

But Wicca shouldn't think of the relics of her old story, she has a better, more powerful future as the next Evil Queen.

"Wicca?"

"Huh?" Wicca blinked.

"You okay? You kind of spaced out there." Raven said.

"Sorry, Raven. I'm just...having a hard time making up my mind." Wicca said.

Poppy put her scissors down. "Well, you can think of your shoes after you've taken a look at your hair!" She spun Wicca around to face the mirror. "Ta-da!"

Wicca was instantly and visibly shocked. Her rat's nest of a hairdo was now a beautiful bob-cut with perfectly symmetrical green streaks.

Poppy helped Wicca out of her chair. She slowly went up the mirror and marvled at her transformation.

"I take it you like it!" Poppy smiled.

"And I have your designs all ready!" Farrah gave her book to Raven. Her violet eyes lit up.

"These are fableous!" Raven said. She memorized the designs in her mind. "Okay, here it goes..." She gathered purple magic in her hands and recited the spell.

 _Deisgning clothes for a witch,_

 _Time to make a magic switch._

 _Just say no to old and drab,_

 _Make these clothes wicked fab!_

Raven threw her hands down. All of Wicca's clothes became engulfed in her magic and in an instant, her clothes were updated and better than ever! No more old rags and dismal striped socks. Now Wicca's dresses were brand new in shiny black with different shades of green with swirl patterns.

Wicca loved swirls, they reminded her of tornadoes and their spiraling, destructive power plowing through enemies and victims through the land of Oz.

"Oh, Raven. These are spellbinding!" Wicca's green face was glowing. "Thank you so much!" She hugged the kind hearted daughter of the Evil Queen.

"But what about shoes?" Farrah said.

Wicca's smile fell. "Well, I would really like red shoes. But...I don't think someone like me should wear them..."

"Why on Earth would you say that?" said Apple White, coming into her dorm room. "I think you'll look fableous in red shoes!" She skipped over to her closet and came out with an armful of stylish red shoes. "A pop of color is just what you need!"

Wicca's eyes lit up. They were the reddest shoes she's ever seen. Some were simple red, red with ruby gems in them, sparkly red. Red, red, red!

Words couldn't describe the joy Wicca's felt. She covered her face to hide her tears.

"Wicca, what's wrong?!" Apple said.

"Nothing," Wicca wiped her eyes. "Just an eyelash. So, I can really have these?!"

"Sure! I've had these forever after! They're practically ancient. Besides, my mom ordered a whole new collection of shoes for me! So, you can have these!"

"Thanks, Apple." Wicca took the glittery red shoes and tried them on. They fit like two gloves.

They may not be magic, but they were absolutely wonderful.

"And let me say how wicked you look!" said Apple. "Am I saying that right?"

Raven said. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Poppy looked at her wristwatch. "It's getting late. What do you say we take a quick trip to Hocus Latte?"

Wicca blinked in surprise. "Uh, actually, guys. I have to catch up on my thronework. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Okay, Wicca. Spell you later!" Apple said.

"See you tomorrow in class!" said Raven.

Poppy and Farrah said their goodbyes and left the room. Wicca conjured up a black trunk that sucked up all of her new clothes inside.

She then covered her left eye, leaving her right eye open. Wicca's magic touch was her all seeing eye. With it, she could see whatever's going on wherever anyone is. She saw her mother's portrait in her room glowing furiously.

As Wicca feared, her mother wanted to see her and was growing impatient. She grabbed her trunk and hurried out of the room.

It was hard for Wicca to walk in her new shoes. She wasn't used to walking in such nice shoes with heels.

But before Wicca could even get to her room, a certain dark fairy was blocking the door.

 _'Oh, boy!'_ Wicca thought. She didn't have time for this. Her mother was getting more angry and impatient.

Faybelle sneered seeing Wicca's new look. "I see you've been getting the royal treatment, Noob."

"How about you get out of the way?" Wicca retorted. She still retained her villainous attitude.

Faybelle scowled at the wicked witch. "Listen, witch. After this morning's cauldron bath in General Villany, I ought to cast the nastiest curse I can put on you!"

Wicca expected the worst. She readied her magic, anticipating the fairy's next move.

"But," said Faybelle. "I'm on thin ice with Headmaster Grimm, cursing you could land me in detention. Or worse, get me expelled. So, I'm actually going to cut you a break and make you an offer you can't refuse."

"And that offer would be?"

"To join the Villain Club." Faybelle handed her a small black card. "I saw what you did to that bubble head Blondie Lockes and I have to admit, you have potential. There's a lot of people at this school giving up their evil heritage. You and I could cause some hexcellent havoc together. So, what do you say?"

Wicca looked at the card. The words were written in shiny blue letters that said; _'Villain Club. Being Bad Is Being the Best. Led by Faybelle Thorn.'_

Wicca didn't care for this Faybelle or her stupid club, but she could tell this fairy was a dedicated villain, which means this was her main competitor. It's better for Wicca to keep these types nearby rather than let them run around on the loose.

Faybelle saw Wicca grow a smile. "Count me in, President Thorn!"

"Perfect answer!" The fairy and witch shook hands. "Meeting will be held tomorrow after school in the basement!" And Faybelle took off.

With the fairy girl gone, Wicca entered her room.

"It's about time you got here." said the Wicked Witch. "And what is with that outfit?!"

"Mom, it's okay-"

"NO IT'S NOT!" roared the witch, her voice shaking the room. Wicca nearly lost her balance. "You shouldn't be wasting your time on such insipid things like hair and makeup and fashion! You keep your mind on the mission!"

"I'm well aware of the mission, Mother!" Wicca said. "Look, I've already gained Raven's trust and another villain named Faybelle Thorn."

"Thorn? Oh yeah, the Dark Fairy's daughter. I never liked her. Sleeping Beauty's not even a good story anyway. A dark fairy has unlimited power and all she does is curse some poor sap to sleep for a hundred years. If it were me, I would turn the brat into a troll or something worse. Remember that retelling of Sleeping Beauty you wrote for my birthday?"

Wicca smiled. "Sure did. Instead of a magic spindle, the Dark Fairy cursed a suit of armor that attacked Beauty in her sleep."

"And it received a standing ovation among the flying monkey minions." Wicked Witch's voice softened. "I was very proud of you. That's when I knew you are everything I dreamed, destined for evil greatness."

"Thank you, Mommy."

"Now, off to bed with you. And good work with Raven and Faybelle, the more trust you gain, the easier it will be to stab them in the back. Got it?"

Wicca saluted. "Yes, Ma'am. Good night, Ma'am."

"Good night, dear. And remember to get rid of those unsightly clothes." The picture stopped glowing.

"Finally!" Wicca breathed out. She loved her mom, but she wished she wasn't so doting all the time.

Wicca looked around. Wingsy was sleeping in the extra bed and she had already finished her thronework aa soon as she got it. So, she really had nothing to do.

"Time for the fashion show!" Wicca turned on her phone and blasted some villain beats while trying on her new clothes, modeling in front of her mirror and trying on and comparing accessories.

"I LOVE EVER AFTER HIGH!" Wicca said as she flopped onto her bed.


	6. Partners In Crime

Wicca was wide awake and ready for another evil day at school. She checked her mirror to make her hair was nice and tame. She decided to wear a black witch hat, a black sheath dress with a flared skirt with a green swirl statement belt, a small black cape, and red leather boots.

The witch looked at her reflection carefully. "Hmm, something's missing..."

Wingsy screeched something. Wicca turned to him and the little flying monkey handed her a tube of red lipstick to match her shoes.

"Lipstick?" Wicca smiled. "Did you steal this for me?"

Wingsy nodded proudly.

"Thank you, Sweetie." Wicca petted the monkey's head. "I'll bring you back a banana for lunch!"

Wicca quickly applied the lipstick and grabbed her broomstick, zooming out of her room and headed straight for General Villainy.

Wicca sat in her spot in the far right corner. The other villain students arrived and sat on their respective seats. Raven was going to take her seat next to Raven until Faybelle pushed her aside.

"Seat's taken, Queen!" snapped the dark fairy.

Stunned and offended, Raven looked at Wicca. The young witch looked rather meek, trying to find the right thing to say. She just shrugged with a sorry look.

"Are you deaf, Raven Queen?! Seat's taken! Move it!"

Luckily, Ginger broke the tension and took Raven's hand. "It's okay, Raven. You can sit with me."

Raven exchanged a parting sneer at Faybelle before sitting with the daughter of the Candy Witch.

Faybelle sat next to Wicca. "Rule of thumb: Stay away from Raven Queen." she advised. "She turned her back on evil. You don't want that loser cramping your style."

 _'You're the one cramping my style.'_ Wicca thought. But she had to keep tabs on all the villains at Ever After High, even if they were pains in the broom.

Mr. Badwolf snarled as he came in. "Bad morning, students. I've taken the liberty of assigning group projects. Working in teams of two, you will cause a tremendous act of evil upon the school. If they're considered evil enough by my approval, you pass. If not, you fail."

Wicca felt a little nervous. A big assignment right off the bat? Well, being evil meant be ready for anything.

"I've already assigned your partners." Mr. Badwolf read off his clipboard. "Ramona and Duchess Swan."

Ramona rolled her eyes. "Great, me and a ballerina. Someone pass the limbo stick."

"I'm not thrilled either, Dog breath." Duchess snipped.

"Sparrow Hood and Lizzie Hearts."

Sparrow let out an ear-splitting rocker scream. "Me and Lizzie Hearts?!" He strummed on his green electric guitar.

Wicca cringed from that awful sound, it sounded worse than flying monkeys screeching. She cast a spell on Sparrow's guitar and turned it into a long green anaconda. The son of Robin Hood screamed even louder than usual as he tried to fight the snake off. The other students screamed in terror and backed away from the giant serpent.

Except Mr. Badwolf and Faybelle.

Mr. Badwolf smiled and wrote in his clipboard. "Impressively evil, Ms. West! Hextra credit for you!"

"You bad, girlfriend!" Faybelle laughed. Wicca laughed as she and Faybelle high-fived.

"You two shall make a hexcellent team!" Mr. Badwolf scribbled out a couple of names on his list and wrote some new ones. "Faybelle Thorn and Wicca West! You will be partners!"

"HELLO?! Killer snake in the room?!" Duchess honked. She morphed into a swan and flew up high.

"Someone do something!" Ginger screamed, standing on her desk.

"You'll have to remove the snake, Ms. West." said Mr. Badwolf. "Too much chaos will get us in trouble with Headmaster Grimm."

"Yes, Sir." Wicca snapped her fingers and the snake returned to being a harmless guitar.

Raven confronted the teen witch. "Wicca! How could you do something like that?!"

Faybelle stood between them. "Back off, Queen Goody Good! Wicca's just following her destiny, that's all! In fact, I would have done the same thing."

"She's right, Ms. Queen." said Mr. Badwolf. "Wicca here is embracing her evil heritage. In fact, you could learn a thing or two from her."

Raven frowned and sat back in her seat.

Mr. Badwolf cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes! Raven Queen and Ginger Breadhouse, you'll be partners."

Ginger and Raven were not excited about their assignment.

"Now, you will have three days to complete your assignments. And remember, when causing chaos, meticulous planning is called for. Results for most evil deed performed will be posted on the fourth day."

When class was dismissed, Faybelle put an arm around Wicca and whispered into her ear. "We'll talk about our project at the villain club." She flew off to her next class.

As soon as she left, Raven approached Wicca. "Wicca, listen. I know you're embracing your evil destiny, but you could have hurt someone back there with that giant snake!"

"Raven, it's over and done with now. There's no reason to be upset now that it's over." Wicca said. "Anyway, I don't have time to talk right now. I have to get to my next class." She hopped on her broomstick and took off.

* * *

Once all of her classes were done, Wicca was ready for the Villain club. She was heading over to the basement when she spotted two little kids running toward her carrying a rather large cake in their hands.

But when they spotted Wicca, they screamed and stopped in their tracks, they tossed up the the cake in shock but Wicca used a telekinesis spell to save it from splattering all over the floor.

The kids were a boy and a girl dressed in pastel pink, blue, and lavender. It looked like they stepped out of a candy theme park.

It was Gus and Helga Crumb, the children of Hansel and Gretel.

"What's the big idea?!" Wicca snapped.

"So there you are!"

Wicca saw Ginger and a different girl wearing a yellow dress and brown glasses running over to them. "How could you two steal our rose petal cake?" Ginger said with her hands on her hips. "Rosabella and I made that for cooking class-ic!"

Helga pointed at Wicca. "It vas here! That mean vitch made us steal it!" she said in her thick German accent.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Wicca roared. She handed the cake to Ginger and stomped over to the two theives. "YOU STOLE THAT CAKE, YA LITTLE PESTS!"

"Now the ugly vitch vants to hurt us!" Gus screamed.

"UGLY?!" Wicca's glare intensified, green magic sizzled through her eyes. Everyone felt frightened as they saw the witch's body glow. "I'LL SHOW YOU UGLY!"

With dark magic coursing through her body, Wicca completely transformed. Her nose became long and pointed, huge black warts covered her face, most of her hair was gone and replaced with bald patches, and she had blacked out teeth and some missing.

Wicca reached for the accusatory children with her bony, clawed hands and snarled at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The two kids ran for their lives screaming their heads off.

Wicca returned to her normal form. She was still glaring at those nasty little kids.

"Whoa, that was...pretty wicked." Ginger breathed out. "How did you do that?!"

"It was just an uglification spell." Wicca simply answered. "It comes in handy when you want to scare people half to death. But..." Wicca saddened. "I guess I didn't need a spell to scare off those brats..."

Even after a spellbinding makeover from her new friends, people still thought Wicca was ugly...

"Hey, don't be sad, Wicca." Ginger said, comforting the witch. "Don't let Gus and Helga Crumb get to you. All they ever care about is sweets and stuffing their faces with them." She rolled her eyes.

"So, you're Wicca?" Rosabella smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Rosabella Beauty, daughter of Beauty and the Beast."

Wicca's jaw dropped. Beauty and the Beast was her favorite story in the whole wide world. The flying monkeys would read it to her every night. She loved big, scary beasts, and the fact that someone can love and appreciate them meant a lot to her and her simian family.

Although, it was a downer when the beast became a boring old prince.

"Really?! I LOVE your story!" Wicca said, vigorously shaking Rosabella's hand. "Wait, does the Beast actually go to this school?!" She would love to meet the Beast!

Wicca pictured what he would look like; Big and burly, covered in thick fur with razor sharp claws and fangs that can tear anything and scare the pantaloons off people!

Now THAT would be her kind of man!

Before Rosabella could answer, Daring Charming and an entourage of girls came running down the hall. "Rosabella! There you are!" He scowled when he saw Wicca. "Oh, it's you."

The girls looked at Wicca with disdain and disgust. Wicca flashed her eyes in their direction and they leaped away and hid behind Daring.

Wicca returned his sneer. "What's the matter, Daring? Take a wrong turn to Dorksville?"

"If you must know, my future queen and I are going to have lunch together." Daring hooked his arm around Rosabella's. "Don't get too close to her, Rosabella. She'll give us warts." And the pompous prince walked away with Rosabella and his fan club.

"Future queen...?" Wicca suddenly gasped and turned to Ginger. "Does that mean-?!"

Ginger nodded. "Yep, Daring is destined to be the next Beast. Who knew?"

"That princey jerk?! No way!" Wicca growled and stomped her foot. "That really bubbles my brew!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginger.

"The Beast is the best part of the story and that dork gets the part?! What a rip!"

However, Wicca spotted a mouse going up a clock. She saw the time and screamed. "HOLY CAULDRON SPILL! I GOTTA GET GOING!"

Wicca zoomed off to the basement, leaving Ginger stunned and confused.

Wicca traveled at lighting speeds through the basement door and zipped down to the darkness of the basement.

Faybelle looked at the witch with an impressed look. "Not a bad entrance. And with one minute to spare."

"Thanks." Wicca looked around. "Uh, where are the other members?"

"I told them there's no meeting today so we can discuss our project in secret." the dark fairy answered. "Now, I've made a list of evil things we can do. We can cast a thunderstorm to flush out the bookball team, or we could cast Briar Beauty and Apple White with ogre foot fungus, or..." She smiled like a true villain should. "we could curse everyone in school with a sleeping spell!"

Faybelle laughed evilly, but she noticed Wicca wasn't laughing. She was too busy looking at the list.

"What the hex, Wicca? Why aren't you laughing?"

"Well...these are all great ideas. But...I think we can do better."

"Like what?" asked Faybelle.

Wicca thought about her encounter with Daring and Rosabella. Daring Charming, that disgusting goody goody. With his perfect smile, great hair and buying the affection of innocent, mindless girls.

He doesn't even deserve a queen like Rosabella, let alone become the totally awesome beast in the witch's favorite fairy tale.

 _'I bet he wouldn't last five minutes as a beast.'_ Wicca thought.

Instantly, the perfect evil plan popped into her head. She curved an evil smile of her own and leaned into Faybelle's ear and whispered her plan.

"How about we turn the biggest loser at Ever After High into a big, nasty, monstrous beast?"

Faybelle's wings twitched with excitement. "I LIKE IT! Girl, you are a genius!" She and Wicca cackled together.

This was going to be the best evil project ever.


	7. Dark Forest Do Gooder

After the meeting, Wicca waited until nightfall to initiate her plan, Thanks to a little magic, Wicca made herself invisible and was heading for the library.

She and Faybelle divided up their responsibilities. Faybelle was going to spy on the other students and see what they were up to while Wicca tried to find the spell book she needed.

Faybelle warned her about the Evil step-librarians. They were not only former villains but they had eyes in the back of their heads.

The door was locked, so Wicca muttered a spell to unlock it and she snuck into the library.

Wicca made sure she didn't walk too loudly. You never know when someone could be nearby trying to sabotage your plan.

The witch made it to the future villains section. She skimmed through many rows of books.

It didn't take Wicca long to find what she needed. She found three of the right spell books;

'Magic Consumption Vol. 1 and 2', and 'Becoming Your Inner Beast'

With her books in hand, Wicca hurried out of the library and went back to her room. She opened the books and read carefully.

Wicca was a fast reader ever since she was a little witch, so she finished them faster than you can say 'Ready, Set, Read.'

The first thing Wicca needed was something to feed that Daring Charming to transform him into a beast. But what? It had to be something that enticed you to consume...

Wicca thought back to how the Evil Queen put Snow White to sleep with the dreaded poisoned apple. Evil poetry at it's finest. Oh, how she would love to poison Apple White and be the next Evil Queen...

An apple would be too obvious, but this Daring seemed like a real numbskull. Perhaps...a candy apple?

"YES! A candy apple! Brilliant!" Wicca grabbed her broomstick and zoomed out her window.

In the Dark Forest, Wicca landed in front of a dismal, foul-smelling swamp.

"Excellent..." Wicca hissed. Potion making always brings out the wicked witch in her. "Now, for the ingredients."

Wicca took out the spell book and checked the recipe to make someone a beast. She needed a bundle of nettle, thorny vines, the fur of a savage animal, and one rose petal.

Wicca blinked at the last part. She checked the recipe again.

"A rose petal?"

Why would something pretty like a rose petal be in a potion like this? Wicca shrugged it off and began her search.

The young witch ventured through the Dark Forest, searching for her ingredients. She breathed in the night air that made her cape flow so wonderfully as she soared through the terrifying woods. Wicca felt right at home in the Dark Forest.

Everything was filled with foreboding mystery, deplete of cheer and hope, and who knows what evil lurks from within the shadows?

Wicca smiled. "What a beautiful forest."

 **ROOOOOOOOAR!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Surprised by those horrified screams, Wicca followed them to see what was going on. Her surprise grew when she saw Raven and Ginger running from something huge.

Wicca's eyes bulged out when a giant black bear came charging out of the bushes. It's amber eyes glowed with bloodlust, it's long, black claws were sharp and ready to slice something in half!

Raven and the girl were trapped at a dead end.

"RAVEN! Do something!" Ginger screamed.

Raven appeared hesitant. "I know but...I don't want to hurt him!"

The bear cornered the girls and raised his giant paw to attack. But a green hand grabbed his paw and threw him aside like he was a sack of nothing.

Raven and Ginger's jaws dropped when Wicca landed in front of them and aimed her broomstick at the bear.

"Wicca! Get out of here!" Raven said.

But Wicca didn't listen. The bear got back on his feet and roared before lunging at Wicca.

Wicca charged up her broomstick with magic, it was set alight with green. Wicca jumped up in the air and with a mighty swing, clobbered the bear across his face.

The bear was sent flying and crashed into several trees. It laid on the ground, defeated and out cold.

Wicca stood powerful over the wreckage, her enemy vanquished.

"Wicca!" Ginger ran up and hugged Wicca. "You saved us! You took down that bear no sweat!"

Raven was in such awe. "Wicca...that was amazing! You saved our lives!"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone." said Wicca. "I've got an evil rep to keep up."

Wicca can't admit to saving someone, that would make her a goody goody, the very last thing she wanted to be.

But then, Wicca spotted a swan flying above the trees. A swan would never be in a forest like this.

It had to be...

Wicca pointed her magic finger and blasted the bird.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The swan became Duchess Swan and fell to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Duchess!" Ramona Badwolf leaped out of the shadows. She got on her knees to help her partner.

"WHAT. Is going on?!" Wicca growled, her eyes glowing and broomstick clenched tight in her fist.

Duchess coughed out the smoke from her lungs and glared at Wicca. "Well, if you must know, Ramona and I, mostly me, were going to get an A on our project and YOU ruined it!"

"What do you mean, Duchess?!" Raven demanded.

"Well, thanks to my killer spying, I knew you and Ginger were going to the Dark Forest to get midnight leaves for some evil food spell." She rolled her eyes. "So, we lured a bear to come out and attack you for our project!"

"How could you two do such a thing?!" Ginger huffed. "That's low! Even for a General Villainy project!"

Ramona scoffed. "Don't look at me. I thought my plan of putting ogre sweat in Headmaster Grimm's coffee was way better."

Duchess smirked at Wicca. "And since you, the not so wicked witch saved Ginger, a good witch. And Raven Queen, a princess, you're gonna get a DG from Mr. Badwolf!"

"DG?" Wicca echoed.

"It means 'Do Gooder', and it's the lowest grade in General Villainy." Raven said.

Unfortunately, Duchess kept gloating. "When Mr. Badwolf finds out, you are sooo gonna-HEY!"

With her magic, Wicca took Duchess's phone out of her hand and into the witch's clutches. She engulfed it in green flames, burning it to a pile of black dust.

Wicca leered her eyes at this evil ballerina and held out her hand.

 **WHOOSH!**

A magical, green mist began to swirl in Wicca's palm.

Duchess, Ramona, Raven, and Ginger all gazed at the swirling magic, they couldn't look away.

"You are getting very sleepy..." Wicca said, her voice deepened.

The girls stood frozen with glazed expressions on their faces. Wicca was using a hypnosis spell. "When you wake up, you will not remember what happened here. You will not remember doing anything on this night. You will not remember me saving Raven and Maddie. You will not remember me destroying Duchess's phone. And you will not do anything for the General Villainy project. You will fail and accept it. Now, go back to your rooms and get into your beds. When you wake up, all will be forgotten."

They nod.

"When I snap my fingers, you will return to your dorm rooms."

Wicca lowered her hand and snapped her fingers. The entranced girls turned around and silently walked back to the school. Then Wicca used her all-seeing eye to scan the entire forest to make sure no one else was watching.

The coast was clear. Wicca went to the lying bear and clipped off a clump of hair. Wicca then searched the rest of the forest and found thorny vines and a bundle of nettles no sweat.

But there were no roses.

Wicca had to put the rose on hold. She flew back to the swamp, waved her hand and a big, black cauldron appeared before her and scooped up a huge heap of swamp water.

With most of her ingredients in tow, Wicca flew back to her dorm room through the window and locked everything in her trunk.

It was almost midnight and Wicca needed to get some rest. With a snap of her fingers, Wicca wore a long black nightgown with green lace. She slunk into bed, exhausted.

"I really underestimated the villains here." Wicca sighed.

To think that Duchess girl could be that evil. Not only that, Raven will have no memory of her being saved by a new friend...

Worn out completely, the young witch closed her eyes and fell asleep in an instant.


	8. A Rose For Your Thoughts

It was hard for Wicca to stay awake in class. She let out another big yawn as she walked down the hall. She was too tired to fly her broom.

"Geez, Wicca. Did someone hit you with a sleeping curse?" Faybelle said, walking by her partner. "Cause I haven't."

"Sorry, Fay." Wicca made sure to keep her voice down in case her fellow villains were listening. "So? What did you find out what the other students are working on for their project?"

"Oh, I haven't found out anything yet." Faybelle answered. "I was busy with the cheerleading squad. I am the captain after all."

"What?!" Wicca hissed. "You said you'd keep an eye on our competition! I had to hypnotize Duchess, Ramona, Ginger and Raven to get them out of the way!"

"Hypnotize? Right on! Then I don't see what the big deal is." Faybelle rolled her eyes. "And we don't have to worry about Lizzie and Sparrow. I mean, those two go together like sugar and salt. They're gonna flunk for sure!"

Wicca frowned. Faybelle was truly underestimating the competition. Guess it was up to her to see what Sparrow and Lizzie were up to.

Faybelle checked her phone. "Whoa! Gotta go! My cheer squad is waiting for me at Hocus Latte! Remember to get that rose petal for the potion! And remember to meet me at the Villain Club after school." She flew off.

Wicca was not in a good mood. She thought this project was going to be fun.

And a wicked witch in a bad mood is that last thing anyone should encounter.

Despite her tired state, Wicca wanted to establish her evil dominance. She pushed aside bystanders, flashed her green eyes, and took in their scared expressions.

"Hey, Wicca." Rosabella came up to Wicca. "You alright? You seem kind of down."

"Just keeping up on my school work." Wicca sighed. "How're you and your loser boyfriend doing?"

"Daring is not a loser!" Rosabella retorted. "I know he can be a little beastly time to time. But deep down, he has a good heart. Just like you."

Wicca snarled. "I DO NOT HAVE A GOOD HEART!" She pointed a green thumb to her chest. "I AM THE OPPOSITE OF GOOD! I AM EVIL! I TERRORIZE THE INNOCENT AND MAKE THEM SUFFER!" She gave the princess a glowing death glare. "Do I need to explain evil to you?! Through example?!"

Many students jumped away in fear, looking at Wicca with wide eyes. Some even ran away.

But Rosabella didn't even flinch. "Alright, Wicca. I understand. Being a villain means a lot to you."

Wicca blinked in confusion. Rosabella wasn't terrified at all.

"But you'll always be a friend to me, Wicca. No matter how villainous you are." The princess turned around and left.

Wicca was shocked, but she switched her face to angry when she saw bystanders staring at her. Wicca blasted a locker and turned it to scrap metal. The students scattered like cockroaches.

 _'She thinks she's so tough, standing up to me...'_ Wicca thought in her angry mind. _'_ _I'll bet Rosabella's a poser and doesn't give a wart about beasts. We'll_ _see how tough she is when Daring becomes a beast! She'll probably think he'll eat her!'_

Wicca was dying to finish that potion and cast her mighty spell. She just needed a rose petal. But where was she going to find roses?

When Wicca thought about Rosabella, she stopped.

Roses were famous in Rosabella's story. Maybe she would know about where to find some roses!

No time to lose, Wicca hopped on her broomstick and flew away.

* * *

Wicca flew around the school trying rob find Rosabella. She looked around the school grounds but no sign of her. She just disappeared.

That's when Wicca spotted something, someone actually. Two someone's to be exact. Lizzie Hearts and Sparrow Hood sneaking behind the school.

Getting a feeling they're up to something big for their project, Wicca followed them.

The rocker and princess turned a corner. Wicca landed before the corner and listened closely.

"So, Duchess and Ramona ain't gonna do her project?" Sparrow said to Lizzie.

"Yes! She said she's not going to even bother! That's not like Duchess at all! She wants the best grades after all! The same goes for Raven and Ginger!"

Sparrow rubbed his soul patch. "Well, I don't know what's gotten into them, but that means we'll have to pull off our prank and get the highest grade!"

"But what about Faybelle and that new girl Wicca?" Lizzie said. "What if they come up with something more evil than us?"

Sparrow blinked. "You're right. We'll just have to stop whatever they're up to. But how?"

Wicca wasn't gonna let that happen. Under her breath she cast a spell.

 _'Work together? I think not._

 _You will argue with each other a lot._

 _Butting heads, calling names._

 _Your teamwork will not be the same!'_

She flicked her wrist and stepped back. With wicked satisfaction, she saw the two glare at each other.

"Maybe if you weren't such a buffoon, we would have aced outnumbered project already!" Lizzie chided.

"How about I sock you in the buffoon, Princess Blunderland!" Sparrow snapped, pointing an angry finger at Lizzie.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Lizzie grabbed a garbage can and hurled it at Sparrow like a frisbee.

Sparrow dodged it and grabbed some garbage, hurling it at Lizzie. It soon broke out in an all out garbage fight. They screamed and yelled at each other, Wicca's spell was a success.

"That should keep them occupied for a while." Wicca got on her broom and took off.

Wicca landed in the Village of Book End, hoping to find Rosabella there. She searched around for her. But where could she be?

As she walked, she noticed people staring at her in fear, leaping aside, huddling together, and watching her fearfully as she walked by.

Wicca smiled to herself. She loved the attention.

 _'Now this is how a villain should be respected.'_ she thought to herself. A villain can never be loved, or have friends for that matter.

Friend is just another word for a person to take advantage of.

But for someone reason, Wicca's mind shifted to Raven. She really was a good person who treated Wicca with nothing but kindness. The daughter of the Evil Queen, the evilest of evil, the cruelest of cruel.

And yet, she had a daughter who was pure of heart.

Wicca really did like having Raven for a friend. She wondered if Raven would still be her friend when Wicca became the Evil Queen? Raven will understand. Right?

A bell chimed and Wicca saw that Dexter boy she met on her first day. And in his hand was a bouquet of what Wicca needed.

Roses!

"Bingo!" Wicca hopped on her broom and hit it full throttle. She whooshed past Dexter and took the bouquet clean out of his hand.

"HEY!" Dexter shouted.

"Flowers for me?" Wicca cackled. "You're too kind!"

"Those are for Raven! Give them back!" Dexter yelled loud enough for Wicca to hear.

A puzzled look came across Wicca's green face. She lowered herself to be eye level with Dexter. "What do you mean these are for Raven?"

Dexter adjusted his glasses. "Well, Raven and I have a date tonight. So-"

"WAIT!" Wicca said sharply, making Dexter pause his answer. "You and Raven are dating?!"

"Yeah! I-Is that so wrong?" Dexter said, crossing his arms across his chest. He tried his best to be brave.

Wicca narrowed her eyes. "Why would Raven be dating someone like you? You're a Prince Charming." She leaned closer to him. "You better not be trying to make her a mindless groupie like all those other girlfriends your lame brother has!"

"What?! No!" Dexter said, waving his hands. "I'm not making Raven a groupie! I'm going out with her because I like her." He blushed and nervously looked away. "Like...really like her."

But Wicca was still skeptical. There's no way a goody good fairytale prince would go out with a dark queen of Raven's caliber.

She grabbed Dexter by his shirt collar and brought him to her face. "Listen, Dorkster. You are waaaaay out of your league with Raven. If you do anything to make her unhappy, I will make the rest of your life a never ending nightmare. Do you understand?!"

Dexter was pale as a sheet. Wicca meant business. He nodded and tried to speak.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wicca let him go and shoved the roses into his chest. "You better treat her well." She snatched a single rose. "I'll take this one for myself."

And the wicked witch took off. Guess Dexter could postpone that heart attack.

With the final ingredient in her hand, Wicca had to get started on the Beast potion. Tine was running out and she had to get that Daring Charming.

Wicca saw the bookball field and spotted Faybelle siting with her group of fairy cheerleaders on the bleachers. They seemed to be in high spirits, they were laughing and smiling.

Curious, Wicca floated down and decided to do some eavesdropping. It was a bad habit and Wicca liked bad habits.

Hovering under the bleachers, Wicca came close enough to hear the fairies talking.

"So that witch girl is gonna make Raven a beast?!" A fairy laughed.

"Wicked!" snorted another fairy.

Wicca heard Faybelle laughed. "That's right! Wicca did say we'd turn the biggest loser in school into a beast! And Raven is the biggest loser of them all! She deserves to be a beast!"

"Yeah! Serves her right!"

"Raven the Beast!"

"I can't wait to get a picture of that!"

"I'll make it my screensaver!"

"And best of all, that little witch is doing all the work so I don't have to!" Faybelle gloated. "This plan worked so perfectly! Once Wicca gets the potion done, we'll go find Raven, trick her into taking the potion, and boom! Easy A! When Mr. Badwolf partnered me up with that ghoulish green geek, I thought this was gonna be a drag. But now, she's eating out of the palm of my hand!"

Faybelle and her fairies laughed, toasting their lattes in victory.

Wicca felt like a bucket of water was dumped all over her. All this time, Faybelle was the one taking advantage of her.

To think, all of her hard work...being used for that dark fairy's personal gain.

She truly was evil.

And worst of all, Raven, Wicca's only real friend, was going to be the victim of Wicca's own villainous prank.

 _'What am I going to do...?'_ Wicca thought. Should she just continue the plan and curse Raven anyway? That way, she would still be on Faybelle's good side and get her A.

But then, Wicca would still be the one being used. And what would Raven think of her? She doesn't deserve to be a beast.

And that rotten, two-timing Faybelle. She had to pay for this. When wicked witches are treated as pawns, they don't just take it, they get even.

"Say, Faybelle. Can we watch you and that witch turn Raven into a beast?" asked one of the fairies.

"No!" said Faybelle. "I've got to meet Wicca at the Villain Club now. After that, we've got the pep rally going on. So, once we take care of that. Then we'll watch the Raven Beast show."

At that moment, Wicca knew just what to do.


	9. Two Sides, Same Destiny

In the school basement, Faybelle was waiting for Wicca. She impatiently looked at her phone to check the time when Wicca suddenly came down.

"You're late!" Faybelle grumped.

"Hey, Fay!" Wicca said, smiling. "I got all the ingredients! I'm gonna get to work on the potion! Are we ready to curse the biggest loser in Ever After High?!"

"Hex yeah!" Faybelle tightened her fist. "And I know the perfect loser! Raven Queen!"

"Alright!" Wicca said as eager as she could. "She's too good for my taste! I can't wait to make a monster out of her!"

"I like that can do attitude, girl!" Faybelle smiled with approval. "Did you find out what Raven's up to?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Wicca said proudly. "She and Dorkster Charming are going out on a date tonight. So, I say we curse two losers for the price of one! It'll be sick!"

Faybelle chuckled maliciously. "That's my girl. So, here's the plan. My cheer squad has a pep rally tonight in front of the whole school. We've planned this for weeks! So, I want you to get started on the potion, keep an eye Raven and Dexter and once the rally's over. You and I will make them the beasts they are! We'll record it on our phones and broadcast it to the entire school! Raven Queen will be the laughingstock of Ever After!"

Wicca couldn't wait to get started. This couldn't have been planned any better. "You got it, President Thorn!"

* * *

With Faybelle busy with the pep rally, Wicca got to work. Within her darkened bedroom, Wicca stood over a large steaming cauldron.

To get in the potion making mood, she wore her signature black cape, black witch hat, distressed black dress decorated with green graffiti with fishnet leggings and red shoes.

Wicca curled her red lips as she stirred the bubbling cauldron brew. Her eyes sparkled dangerously through the swirling mist. She recited the spell.

 _"Beastly comes, beastly goes,_

 _Grow fur from their heads to their toes._

 _Twist the face, mangle it's form._

 _Let those who taste become a beast deformed!"_

The brew boiled and bubbled wildly. The spell had worked. Wicca cackled triumphantly as her potion had been complete.

"And now..." Wicca grinned, eyeing the two shiny red candy apples sitting on her dresser.

On the bookball field, Faybelle and her team were ready to perform. Faybelle began her pep talk and raised her water bottle.

"Here's to another wicked performance!" the future dark fairy announced.

Faybelle's fairy posse and the rest of the cheerhexers raised their water bottles and took a big pre-victory drink.

They howled and cried out as they got to the field and stood before the huge audience in the stands.

Faybelle and the cheerhexers pumped their pom poms in the air and began their cheer.

"Ever After Go!

YEAH!

Show them what you know!'

YEAH!"

The crowd was electrified with school spirit. They hooted and hollered with big energetic smiles.

But then, their smiles became shocked expressions of horror. They watched each of the cheering fairies grow fur on their bodies. Their hands became paws, sharp claws protruded from their fingertips, long ugly snouts grew from their faces.

The whole audience screamed in terror, but not as much as the cheer squad. Holly O'hair screeched as her long hair became a tangled mane of fur, Farrah Goodfairy was covered in baby blue fur, Hunter Huntsman ripped out of his uniform with his beastly muscles and brown fur, even Nina Thumbell, the shortest member, grew a few inches taller as she scratched her shaggy blonde furred arms.

Faybelle's followers took it the worst. Fur was grown everywhere on them. Their heads, their feet, even their wings became covered in fur! Their mouths filled with monstrous, jagged teeth and their hands were bigger than their pom-poms!

And Faybelle, she became at least eight feet tall, had teal colored fur, walrus fangs, and a big, bushy tail.

Faybelle was beyond shocked and confused. And worst off all, Blondie Lockes was recording the whole thing for her mirrorcast show.

Watching from a safe distance was Wicca West and Mr. Badwolf.

"So, what do think, Mr. B?" asked Wicca.

"Well, before I make any decisions" Mr. Badwolf began. "I must know, Miss West. Why betray Faybelle when I specifically said work in teams of two?"

Wicca frowned. "Because I overheard Faybelle saying that she was only using me. I would do all the work while she just sits back with her cheer groupies! I thought I could take advantage of her, but she was the one taking advantage of me the whole time! So I don't care if I do get a bad grade, because I got my revenge and humiliated Faybelle on the social scale! That is more than enough!"

Wicca looked at her teacher square in the eye, not a hint of regret in her green orbs. She was ready to accept her fate and get a bad grade.

But to her surprise, Mr. Badwolf smiled.

"Well done, Miss West. You get an A!" He checked it off in his clipboard. "At least you actually made an effort, everyone else forfeited to do their assignments."

"Really?! I get an A?!"

"Of course! It takes powerful magic to create a beast potion. Not to mention betraying your own partner and turning her and her friends into beasts?! Ruining the pep rally and creating such chaos?! It's evil at it's finest!" He grinned his sharp fangs. "Not since the Evil Queen herself have I seen such dastardly potential! Keep this up and you just might be the next big name in the world of villains!"

Mr. Badwolf gave Wicca a thumbs up and took his leave. Wicca couldn't be happier with herself!

But there was one thing she had to do...

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest, Dexter and Raven were walking down the quaint path holding hands. They took in the gorgeous sunset.

"Thanks for the great picnic, Raven." Dexter said. "Those candy apples were the best!"

Raven shook her head. "I didn't make those, Dex. Wicca did."

Dexter nearly tripped over his feet again. "Wicca?! She did?!" Panic began to take over. What if the apples were poisoned?!

Raven smiled and pulled out a small card. "Yeah, she gave them to me to enjoy on our date. This card with them."

Dexter read the card. "To Raven, thanks for being an Ever After awesome friend. Yours truly, Wicca!"

"Glad you like them!" a voice called out. Raven and Dexter looked up and saw Wicca hovering above their heads on her broomstick.

"Hey, Wicca!" Raven waved. "Thanks for the apples!"

"No prob." Wicca landed her feet on the ground. "Ginger gave me the recipe." She frowned at Dexter. "Charming..."

Dexter gulped and tried to keep his cool. "U-Um, hi, Wicca..."

"Hey, Raven." Wicca approached the kind Queen. "Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"For being my friend." Wicca swallowed a little. "We are friends, right?"

Raven opened her mouth to answer, Wicca anticipated her answer.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Raven and Dexter yelped when a teal-furred beast came flying down with hairy wings. "You wicked little witch!" She snarled in her throat.

"That voice..." Raven gasped when it hit her. "Faybelle?!"

"In the fur." Wicca said.

Faybelle pointed a hairy clawed finger at Wicca. "You backstabbing witch! I thought you and I were a team!"

"Oh, yeah. We were a team so you could backstab me first!" Wicca retorted. "You were going to turn Raven into a beast and make me do all the work while you just sat back and didn't give a wart about my efforts!"

"So what? The whole point of having minions to make them do whatever you want!" Faybelle said. "And Raven deserves to be a beast! You said she's the biggest loser in school!"

"NO! YOU SAID THAT!" Wicca shouted. "RAVEN IS MY FRIEND AND I LIKE HER JUST THE WAY SHE IS!"

Birds and animals scampered away from Wicca's rage. Even Raven and Dexter were stunned.

"I don't care if Raven is a good witch! All my life I've been living in darkness! But now that I've met Raven, I can finally break out of my spell and show the world who I am as the greatest villain of all time and make my mother proud!" She paused. "Even if my mother is gone, she's still alive in here! And I will make her proud!"

"Oh, give me a break! I'm going to be the most witch and famous villain in the world!" Faybelle gathered magic in her hands. "And I'm gonna start by cursing you big time!"

Faybelle was ready to cast her curse until Raven stepped forward and blasted Faybelle with her own magic. The dark fairy was sent flying right into the Enchanted Lake.

Dexter and Wicca watched in shock and Raven walked over to he edge of the lake. Faybelle pulled herself out of the drink and coughed out the water from her maw. She looked up into the angered face of Raven Queen.

Raven's eyes were cold as ice in the deepest winter. Faybelle uncharacteristically felt a sense of dread running up her spine.

"I maybe a rebel, Faybelle. But that doesn't mean you can walk all over me or my friends." Raven said. "You try picking a fight with me, and I guarantee you will lose that fight."

Wicca couldn't believe her eyes. Raven looked like the perfect villain. That defiant stance, that commanding tone in her threat, the glint of malice in her eyes.

She truly was the Evil Queen's daughter.

"I suggest you get going before I put a curse on you." Raven warned, her hands ablaze with dark magic. "Just go to Madame Baba Yaga and have her remove the beast magic."

Normally, Faybelle would have something snarky to say, but something about Raven's sudden change made her speechless. She ran away, soaked from wing to toe.

"Raven..." Wicca breathed.

Raven thought Wicca would be afraid after that outburst, but what Wicca said next truly surprised her.

"Thank you." The witch smiled. "No one has ever stood up for me like that. So...we really are friends? Even though I'm a villain?"

"Of course." said Raven. "I know you're just following your destiny and I respect that. Just try not to be too evil, okay?"

Wicca cringed a little. "Well, that's not gonna be easy but...I'll try. For you, Raven." She managed to smile a little.

"So, were you really going to turn me into a beast?" asked Raven.

"No, I was planning we'd turn the biggest loser in school into a beast, Andrea by loser I meant Daring Charming. But Faybelle thought I was talking about you. Then when I found that out and she was just using me, I decided she needed to learn a lesson." Wicca chuckled. "But still, I would give the cape off my back to see Daring as a beast! I'll bet he couldn't last a day! No! A minute as a beast!"

"Uh, Wicca." said Dexter. "Daring has already been a beast."

"Huh?!"

Dexter took out his phone, skimmed through his photos and showed Wicca a picture of Daring the Beast.

"WHOA!" Wicca's green eyes popped out in surprise.

"Yeah, the Snow King cursed Daring and made him a ice beast." Raven explained.

 _'Man...'_ Wicca thought. _'He's a better looking beast than I thought.'_

Raven shrugged. "No one never would have hexpected Daring to be a beast. But it does make sense in hindsight."

"Yeah..." Wicca cleared her throat. "Anyway, it's getting late. I better head to bed."

"Hey, Wicca." said Raven. "Tomorrow after school, you wanna check out Hocus Latte?"

"Sure! Thanks, Raven!" Wicca hopped on her broom and flew back to her dorm.

* * *

Wicca flew through her bedroom window and landed on her bed. Her checked her Mirrorpad and news of Wicca's Beast Prank has gone viral.

Blondie Lockes was reporting the whole story, interviewing terrified audience members and tried to get an interview with the cursed cheer squad, but they said nothing and hurried to Baba Yaga for a cure.

"Well done, my little nightmare!"

Wicca turned to the living portrait of her mother. "Betraying that Faybelle girl and turning a group of people into beasts?! Brilliant!" Wicked Witch cackled. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom. But...I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Honey wart?"

Wicca took a deep breath and looked at her mother's portrait straight in the eye. "Mom, I'm glad you're proud. But I want you to stop checking up on me all the time."

The portrait was silent.

"I know you care about me, but if I ever want to become a great villain. I have to learn to think on my own feet, I thought riding on Faybelle's coat tails would be the first step in being the next Evil Queen. But it turns out, she was the one trying to ride mine! Ever since I came to this place, I thought I would always be alone with nobody on my side. And I would only make friends to take advantage of them. But I actually made a true friend in Raven Queen, who likes me and accepts my dark destiny. She even stood up for me when no one else would. So I realized I'm not alone after all."

After a long while, the portrait smiled. "Well done, my dear."

"Huh?"

"You're right, dear. Like you said, a true villain must stand on her own two feet. And I'm glad you made a friend, just don't let it make you soft. Okay?"

Wicca nodded. "Okay, Mom. And if I ever have a question, I'll talk to you, okay?"

"Okay, dear. I promise no more checking in on you. But remember, never lose sight of your wickedness. You are a child of much evil promise, the pride and joy of the West clan."

"I will, Mom! I'll be the greatest wicked witch Ever After! All will cower and bow before my fearsome might!"

"Hexcellent! Goodnight, dear! And if you ever need me, just knock on the frame!" And the portrait's glow faded away.

Wicca smiled, relieved and happy her mother understands. She snapped her fingers and changed into her nightgown. She laid on her bed and thought about the Beast potion.

Maybe there's a reason why a rose petal was the final ingredient. She thought about the tale of Beauty and the Beast and how the Beast loved his precious rose garden.

Roses were an interesting flower to Wicca. They're beautiful from the petals, but have thorns on their stems.

Roses possess both beauty and beast.

Perhaps...Wicca was like a rose, having evil and good.

Whatever she saw herself as, Wicca knew for sure that she was going to be a great witch her own way.

Her own wicked way.


End file.
